


Heady

by praxilla



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxilla/pseuds/praxilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like she tried to spy on them or anything. Piper's a child of Aphrodite, and her powers have always given her trouble. Especially when the power-couple on board is so deeply in love that it's messing with her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heady

Powers of persuasion and influence, a silver tongue, beauty that could send kingdoms to war. That's all Piper thought she got out of the demigod grab bag. Being a child of Aphrodite is frustrating for Piper, she feels like it's all about everything that she's not. But in the past six months or so, she's had to just accept it and go with the flow, like her dad always told her to when they went surfing together. She thought she'd found the extent of her powers, not expecting much in the first place. That's why she was so taken by surprise when, headed to her cabin some days after closing the Doors of Death, she froze with her hand hovering over the knob. Directly behind her, across the hall, was Percy's cabin; where she could tell he wasn't alone.

The knowledge of it came to her mind suddenly, without her provocation. As did the knowledge of who else was beyond the closed door and what exactly it was that was occurring behind it. She drew in a quiet hiss through her mouth and her eyes widened as the clear image of Percy and Annabeth making out in the next room over presented itself to her. Now that Coach Hedge had left with Nico and Reyna to deliver the Athena Parthenos, and the two of them had literally been through hell and back, Piper decided they could suck face all they liked. She was more concerned by the fact that she remained rooted to the spot, paying full attention to the two as if she were right there in the room with them. The thought made her recoil slightly, feeling repulsed at herself for being able to do this; but when Annabeth, straddling Percy, rolled her hips back on him and he groaned into her mouth she could feel it all and the passion of it brought her teeth to her bottom lip.

They were good at being quiet. Her ears only heard the hum and thrum of the ship's oars and the low rumbling of the engine, but she could 'hear' the quiet, wet sound of lips moving against each other and shaky breaths taken in between. The rustle of sheets and clothes as she shifts against him, pressing herself to him and sliding her fingers back around his neck and into his hair to deepen the kiss. Meanwhile, his hands roam down her sides and grip her butt briefly, pulling her nearer while his lips smile involuntarily. It's when his hands find their way back up her sides and his fingertips slip under her shirt that she breaks the kiss to pant softly and rest her forehead on his shoulder. He tentatively trails his fingers up her torso, where they reach the bottom edge of her bra. She makes the smallest keening noise that comes from somewhere between the back of her throat and her nose that grants him permission to proceed.

Piper can feel his trepidation as he cups Annabeth's breast and it makes her almost want to laugh. She almost does, but remembers where she is and gives a quick glance behind her to the stairs leading up to the deck. She's still alone in the hall, thankfully, but she wondered if she could still detect Percy and Annabeth if she went into her cabin. She turned the knob and hurriedly entered, quietly and carefully shutting the door behind her. There was no difference. The entire time she was acutely aware of every intimate exchange between Percy and Annabeth, and if she was going to be perfectly honest, it was pretty hot. She could tell how Annabeth's pert breast felt under Percy's hand, how she hungrily kisses his mouth and scratches her nails across his scalp, eliciting a low appreciative rumble from him. Piper knows that Annabeth's eyes are closed while Percy is watching his hand palm at her flesh, and again Piper finds it endearingly comical. This time she really does laugh.

Percy trailed kisses across her jaw and neck, peppering her lightly freckled shoulders and collarbones with lingering touches from his lips. It makes Annabeth tilt her head back, her lips parted and eyebrows knit as she rocks her hips. He wraps his arms around her back and lifts her slightly off his lap so he can lay her back down against the bed, where he dives down to kiss her mouth with renewed fervor. She places her hands on either side of his face as her back arches off the sheets and her knees come up on either side of him. He takes the opportunity to drag his hands down her body, one continuing down the side of her thigh and gripping her knee, pulling her leg aside gently as the other hand pauses over the zipper of her shorts. She breaks the kiss to speak in a whimper that's more like a breath " _Please..._ "

The word washes over Piper's mind and leaves in its wake an impression of all the charged emotions behind it, and the sensation of it makes her giddy. She couldn't help but think about her and Jason, and if they would ever be as heated and passionate as Annabeth and Percy were. She made the decision right then that they most definitely would, so help her, or she wasn't a child of Aphrodite.


End file.
